


sawboneshex – the fashion, travel and cat instagram run by Dr John Smith

by grassangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cats, Embedded Images, Gen, Social Media, image descriptions in the alt text, image transcriptions in work, more photos may be done if further photos are found/made, writing the comments was half the fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: a curiously popular page featuring cats, cats in exotic locations, the absurd fashion of the rather self-absorbed owner, and more cats - some of which don’t quite seem like your regularfelis catus





	sawboneshex – the fashion, travel and cat instagram run by Dr John Smith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/gifts).

> inspired by nostalgia [asking](https://nostalgia-tblr.tumblr.com/post/186995300310/when-is-someone-going-to-make-the-6th-doctors) why no one had done Six’s fashion-influencer account yet, and with apologies to Colin Baker himself for using his preferred handle

> image transcription: sawboneshex  
**658** posts **4.8m** followers **3** following  
**Dr John Smith**  
universal altruist, wandering aesthete & cat admirer. the inspiration of a poet, the research of a scientist, the good taste of an artist – Strindberg

> image transcription: **sawboneshex**  
Marazion, Cornwall
> 
> **sawboneshex**  
travelling companions make the journey worthwhile #cats #travel #marazion  
14m 
> 
> **flipjack**  
I could've done without the giant mosquitoes 😠  
12m
> 
> **surviving.scifi.lesbian**  
@el.od.ran @definitiveidiot @ikilledtogetthisusername let's NOT go to marazion on saturday  
3m  
——— view replies (2)
> 
> liked by flipjack, and 254 others  
14 minutes ago

> image transcription: **sawboneshex**  
Killingworth, Tyne and Wear
> 
> **sawboneshex**  
The terror of knowing what the world is about - keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn #working #underpressure  
6w 
> 
> **mr.seth.ate**  
check your DMs 😘 😘  
6w
> 
> **peri-pugilliam**  
Why you call these two friends Doctor, I don't know  
6w
> 
> **surviving.scifi.lesbian**  
@definitiveidiot you two have ALWAYS been like this?
> 
> liked by rani_scientist, and 9691 others  
6 weeks ago

> image transcription: **sawboneshex**  
Westminster, London
> 
> **sawboneshex**  
Any excuse for a song and dance! #style #dancer #singer #ravalox  
14w 
> 
> **peri-pugilliam**  
Any excuse indeed! Where were you keeping those canes and hats?  
14w
> 
> **t.jovanka**  
When were you in Westminster!?!  
14w
> 
> **dr_evelynsmythe**  
His pockets dear. Thaat's where
> 
> liked by peri-pugilliam, and 12,686 others  
14 weeks ago

**Author's Note:**

> For reblogging, the tumblr post can be found [here](https://grassangel.tumblr.com/post/187080256440)  
For retweeting, the tweet can be found [here](https://twitter.com/grassangel/status/1163021589023084545)
> 
> Comments? Squee? All are welcome below and at the accounts linked above.


End file.
